The Bad Boy Experiment
by lampidyhats
Summary: Teenagers Dan Howell and Zoe Sugg work together to find out what the effects of changing nerdy invisible good boy Dan to sexy popular bad boy Dan will have on the public. Dan isn't too excited about the experiment until the rich and popular goody goody Phil Lester notices him.
1. Chapter 1

The Bad Boy Theory is a topic that has sparked interest in nearly everyone at one point or another. Whether it was about dating one or becoming one, everyone has thought about it. But what is the attraction everyone seems to show for these 'bad boys'. Now, to test this theory, one must change from a good boy, to a bad boy. That's where we come in.

"Please Dan? Just for my social experiment. You don't have to keep it up for more than a month." A shopping centre brunette haired girl pleaded.

"Zoe.. You know I'm not cut out for this. I'm tall, nerdy, whatever else, but I'm not a bad boy. No one would fall for it." Dan countered.

"Then no one falls for it. Doesn't matter! I just need an A. No one would believe me if I did it. They know I'm doing an experiment, they just don't know what."

Dan rolled his eyes with Zoe tightly holding his hands together. It was an odd sight given that Zoe was popular, pretty, skinny, and dating Alfie who was pretty much the most athletic guy Dan had ever known; then Dan was just that one kid who no one really knew the name of but would maybe recognize the face. As said, an odd sight.

"Fine. So just what do I have to do to _fake _being a 'bad boy'?" Dan caved.

Zoe smiled and led Dan out of the school and into her car. It wasn't long before Dan figured out they were going to the shopping centre.

They pulled into the lot and hopped out of the car. Zoe grabbed Dan's hand and tugged him along awkwardly into the clothing section on the shopping centre.

After countless hours of putting on and taking off, walking in and out, picking up and putting down, Dan finally had enough clothes to look somewhat passable for 'punk', or at least a druggie. The entire look was incredibly careless, despite the amount of time spent on it. The clothes mainly consisted of band shirts, beanies, ripped jeans, drug references on shirts, and sweatshirts that were meant to not be zipped. There was also a leather jacket that Dan was told to wear whenever possible.

Dan was to wear converse and eyeliner as much as possible, and if his parents asked about his recent change to tell them that it's something he's wanted to do for a while.

It was a blessing that they didn't have uniforms at their school, otherwise this bad boy business would've been a whole lot harder.

At the end of their 'spree', Zoe dropped Dan off at his house.

"Dan, don't forget. November 1st is tomorrow. We need to do this starting tomorrow. I'll text you." Zoe reminded and drove off.

Dan nodded and carried the dozens of bags into his home, only making one trip, but struggling a bit with it.

With eyes shut, Dan took a deep breath and sauntered into the school. He got the attention of.. well a shorter statement would be the one about whose attention he didn't capture. The nobody that was invisible for so long was now suddenly the topic of conversation. The rose in a daisy field.

The clothing he'd chosen to wear on this particular day was a pair of ripped jeans, a black band tshirt with an unzipped hoodie, a pair of converse, and as it would always be, the black leather jacket. He also wore black eyeliner that he had to google how to put on. This would be the typical look for Dan for the oncoming month.

Like every other day, Dan tried to avoid looking at anyone and sat down in his first class without being talked to. He could hear his peers whispering about him. The term whispering would be used lightly in this situation.

A taller girl who was still shorter than Dan, approached him.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Katie." She giggled.

Dan was about to politely introduce himself, then he remembered one of Zoe's instructions.

**Bad boys aren't nice. **

"I'm going to call you Kat, kay?" He stated uncaringly.

"Um, actually.." She began.

"Um actually what Kat? You know what Kat? You've never spoken to me before, why is that? Do I attract you?" Dan somewhat growled.

It made him feel awkward but it was for a good cause. He'd apologize in the assembly that was to be organized for the experiment at the end of the month.

"Well.." She giggled some more. "Um, my friends over there, we, uh, think you're super attractive. Yeah." Her face turned bright red and she rushed back to her friends.

Dan was in awe. No one ever said he was attractive before.

The day went on just like this. People would whisper, some girl would approach, Dan would call them out, Dan would feel awkward and move on. At lunch Dan had a full table of girls who fought for a while about who would sit next to him. It was an experience.

Once the final bell that ended school sounded, Dan rushed to his locker to grab his jacket before any of the girls could follow him home. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around sighing, expecting it to be another girl. Needless to say, it wasn't; however, it was Phil.

Phil, the goody goody who had it all. Money, intelligence, popularity, pretty much anything you could ever want. He earned it too. It was his idea when he was just 12 years old to invent some new line of smoothie mixes. They turned out to be really good and when his father pitched the idea, everything went uphill for the Lesters.

The only question Dan had was, why would Phil be standing beside what he knew as a complete bad boy. Dan was about 90% sure Phil stayed away from anyone who would even similarly resemble a bad influence in attempt to protect his image.

They held a perhaps comparable popularity level as of that day. They girls that hit on them were maybe the same? Other than this, they were opposites. So why would Phil and Dan ever communicate?

Phil didn't speak. He handed Dan a yellow piece of paper then scampered off to whatever land he came from previously so that no one would even know he came by other than Dan.

The girls started crowding by and laughing at everything he said soon after.

He texted Zoe the events of the day, leaving out the Phil part, which he was still very confused about. She was going to write everything in a journal to turn in when this was over.

The girls dissipated to walk or catch a ride home. Dan looked at the mysterious page that had been given to him.

**Please meet me at 3:00 pm at the Big Tree outside the school. I'm sure you know which one I mean. Right? I need to ask you a question Dan.**

**~Phil Lester**

It was nearly three and Dan was curious. He made his way briskly to the tree. Phil was there reading.

"Um hey?" Dan called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you to AccioPhandom, Harry1675, and the two guests who reviewed this story. Thank you for inspiring me to continue on with this story._**

"_The bad boy; always more fun." -Ian McShane_

"Um hey?" Dan called out.

Phil looked up and stuffed his book into his bag.

"Dan Howell. I'm glad you could make it." Phil greeted.

Phil's nonchalant attitude and indifference torwords Dan's appearance was new. It was unlike the looks he was given at any other time of the day.

Although Dan was slightly intimidated, he couldn't allow this to show. It would ruin his bad boy rep before it'd even begun.

"Sup Lester? You had a question?" Dan said.

He sounded like a rapper wannabe. It was annoying but fine for the moment.

"Yes. Dan is this all an act for attention? A keen ploy to gain popularity? Or is this the real you?" Phil posed the question in such a way he almost sounded angered by Dan's very presence.

"No. I'm not in it for the popularity. I could go without it to be quite honest with you." Dan answered, more focused on the clouds than the conversation.

"I figured, so what about the girls? Are you doing this for them?"

"No! Why do you even care, Lester? Worried that you'll never get a girlfriend because they're into the dangerous boy their daddys don't approve of rather than the total nerd good boy you are?" Dan smirked at Phil.

"I don't know how Dan, or why, but something is going on. This isn't you. You're the invisible nobody kid and you can't just destroy the balance. The good stay in the good and the bad stay in the bad."

"Well I guess that just makes me even more of a rebell. Why don't you just go back to making smoothies with your mommy, kay?" Dan retaliated.

Dan walked away from the big tree leaving Phil with nothing to say.

It wouldn't take a rocket scientist or whoever specialized in this kind of stuff to understand that eventually Phil would figure out that he was right and that this 'bad boy' act _was_ in fact an act and nothing more. The only reasonable action to take next would be to find something to keep Phil from spilling the beans. Besides, a guy that clean just _had_ to be dirty.

Upon Dan's arrival home, he greeted his dad then headed up to his room, locking the door behind him. With one swift stride, Dan grabbed his laptop and plopped down on his bed. He opened up the laptop and searched up on his new _friend._

Surprisingly, based on internet research, there was nothing that could possibly go against Phil, Phil's family, or his business. His whole record was squeaky clean.

The next day was more of a secret spy mission than a continuations of the experiment. People still looked at Dan and girls still followed him and talked to him as if he was some god. The only difference today was that everywhere Dan went and every move he made, was a search for Phil. Throughout the whole morning, Dan was late to classes. That part only contributed to Dan's 'bad boy' image, but the reason did not. Dan was too busy locating Phil and secretly following him around.

Phil didn't really do anything out of the ordinary. He got a lot of text messages, but that was all. It wouldn't hurt to find out what they were.

At lunch, Phil left his bag unattended with his phone inside while he went up to get his lunch. This gave Dan an open opportunity.

He rushed to the bag, took the phone out, glanced at the messages, and left.

From what he could tell, it was an argument between him and his girlfriend about something.

Dan went up to one of the girls eager to sit next to him during lunch.

"Yo, you know who Lester's chick is?" Dan asked in a more demanding than asking tone.

"Uh.." She giggled a bit. "Yeah its Jessi Saccarilla. She's um.. Over there I think?"

The girl pointed toward the North doors.

Dan made his way through the doors pushing anyone who was in his way to the side.

Dan knew who Jessi Saccarilla was. They'd known each other for years. You could say that they were childhood friends who grew apart with time. It was more like their parents wanted them to grow up and get married so they made Jessi and Dan spend all the time in the world together. It goes without saying that that didn't work as well as originally planned.

"Jessi?" Dan asked even though he was sure it was her.

Jessi looked like she'd just gotten over crying after a week.

"What's wrong?"

That sounded too sentimental. He'd need to stop before Jessi suspected it was all an act as well.

"It's my baby! I mean my boyfriend... Well ex boyfriend. Phil Lester. You know what he did Danny? He-"

Dan cut Jessi off.

"It's Dan. Danny isn't even a nickname for me anymore. Continue."

Jessi blinked a few times then decided it was okay to continue.

"He's... Ugh! He totally led me on. I was used as a cover up! Dan he's about as straight as a hula hoop. He's completely gay! He just was so... Ugh!" Jessi burst out in angry tears.

'_Same.' _Dan thought.

Dan really wasn't completely sure of his sexuality. Sometimes girls were nice to talk to and stuff, but then a guy would walk by and it would all be over. He liked to think he was heteroflexible but deep down he knew that wasn't the truth.

"How do you know?"

"I.. I caught him with a secret stash of.." She began whispering "..gay porn magazines in his room."

This was the perfect kind of thing for Dan to blackmail Phil with.

"Sorry 'bout that Jess. I've got to go. Interesting people await me." Dan exited the scene, giving Jessi a pat on the back as he went.

Throughout the day, Dan continued his stalking of Phil. Phil stopped receiving text messages. When Phil got to his locker at the end of the day, Dan walked by and handed Phil a note saying to meet him, same place same time. The same way Phil had the previous day. Only Dan's note didn't say that he had a question. It only had the words "Guess what?" printed neatly on it.

Four o'clock came and Dan was standing by the big tree awaiting his guest. Phil walked up and Dan had a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Maybe this bad boy experiment thing was getting to him.

"I know your secret Phil."

"What? What secret?" Phil sounded more than confused.

"Look, you got me. I'm faking the whole bad boy thing. I'm not really going through some weird mood swing thing; However, now that you have this knowledge, you are going to keep this to yourself." Dan stated slyly, paying as much attention to the conversation as he did the last time they were together.

"What if I don't Howell?"

"I thought you'd say that so I got myself some insurance. A little birdy told me your secret. The one where you're not exactly into the whole.. um... female population. That you sexually prefer guys to girls. Now I'll share this with no one, you have my word. The catch is, you have to shut up about this whole 'I think he's faking it' bullshit."

Phil was no longer trying to make eye contact with Dan.

"Deal." Phil sighed then spoke under his breath. "Is it even an act anymore?"

Phil turned to walk away.

"What'd you just say Lester?" Dan yelled.

He grabbed the pale faced boy by the shoulder and spun Phil around to face him.

"Say it again. I fucking dare you. Say it to my fucking face Lester." Dan shouted.

Phil was grabbing up and trying to get Dan to release him. Dan grabbed Phil's arm and twisted his wrist. Phil screamed in pain. Dan pushed Phil to the ground and punched him, hurting Dan's own fist as well as Phil's face. Dan stood up and looked down at Phil.

"This isn't just an experiment anymore. Keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

Dan awoke the next morning before his alarm, to his phone buzzing.

**There has been a problem -Phil**

The first question Dan should've asked was, 'how'd you get my number?', but it was early.

**Dan: What's the problem?**

**Phil: Someone just asked if I was gay? Did you compromise our deal?**

**Dan: No. I'll figure it out.**

Of course, the first half of the school day was the same as always. Dressing in nothing but black and white, being a horrible person, having girls practically throw their panties at him, an average November day.

Somehow, it'd gotten around the school pretty quickly that Dan had beaten up Phil. The reason they'd come up with though was that Phil got an answer wrong on some sheet of homework he did for Dan. Somehow this only made Dan more desirable.

At lunch, Dan didn't even set his things down.

"Hello Jessi. Was it you who told some of your buddies that Phil Lester was gay?" Dan seethed.

"Yes, and I deserve to. Hey thanks for beating him up for-"

"Shut up Jessi. You're going to tell everyone that you were just angry at him for breaking up with you. Comprende? As far as you know, he's been banging some supermodel chick behind your back." Dan said in a hushed but stern tone.

"Why?"

"Ugh. You're just like him. I'll tell you why. If you don't, I can have you socially dead by tomorrow. You think I'm lying? Try me bitch."

Poor Jessi was shaking from having Dan speak so darkly.

He left her as quickly as he joined her. The seating areas were filling up and his group of girls were standing beside a table waiting for him.

Dan, seeking a change, located Phil and dumped his lunch out in the seat next to him.

"Sorry about.. attacking you Phil." Dan apologized.

Phil simply nodded and continued staring the table while eating his sandwich.

Dan just watched Phil eat the whole lunch period. He knew that Phil could see him staring, but didn't care. Dan couldn't help it. It was actually a blessing that Phil was gay too. Everything about him was so gentle. It made Dan's heart beat a little faster as the attraction grew over the 30 minutes.

By the time that Dan had to go to his next class, the guilt from punching Phil was taking control. Weighing him down.

The final bell rang and Dan scribbled down a note for Phil. As he had the previous day, Dan tapped Phil, handed over the note, and left.

**It's not an act anymore but meet me at the big tree, I have a secret you can keep to be sure I'll keep yours. Thank you. -Dan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to wonderfulfun, Graceful Murder X.x, Bugga Bugga, AccioPhandom, and the guest user that reviewed the last chapter and encouraged me to write more of this story!**

_Mistakes are part of the dues one pays for a full life. ~Sophia Loren_

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did Dan do that? Was he really just going to hand over his biggest secret to some guy who just became aware that he existed? Of course not! So why'd he do it?

Stupid.

Dan walked to the tree, but Phil was already there.

"Hey Howell. So you have a secret for me?" Phil said, sounding giddy.

"Follow me if you would." Dan ordered.

He decided on an idea. They walked about a mile without conversation. Eventually, they arrived at Teddy's.

Teddy's was a bar that was well known around the school for giving drinks to minors 16 or over. Dan had been there multiple times with his older brother who'd moved out at the end of the last year, but Dan never drank. Not until he was 16 of course. Once Dan turned 16, he was a regular customer. He didn't drink everytime he came though, sometimes he got dinner. He mainly came because he had no friends and no one was there to talk to him except the bartender, Mikal.

Dan and Phil walked into the bar and the smell of alcohol and burned burgers was extremely prominent. The lights were dimmed so low, it was very difficult to see. The wooden building was empty except for Mikal. The entire atmosphere made Dan feel more at home than he had in the two weeks he'd been clean of the substance.

Mikal spotted the pair and smiled warmly.

"Dan! Yes, I've missed my favorite customer! You look nice today. Who is your friend?"

"What's been going on Mikal! It's a look I've been rocking for a bit. This is Phil Lester." Dan introduced.

Phil elbowed Dan's side lightly.

"Don't tell him my full name." Phil hissed.

Dan laughed and took a seat on one of the red bar stools. Phil copied Dan and sat beside him.

"Hm, Phil Lester... Phil Lester.. Where have I heard that name before? It'll come to me. What can I get for you boys?" Mikal said with his businessman enthusiasm.

"We'll have something strong. Doesn't matter what. Just strong. You feel?" Dan said.

"I got you." Mikal smiled, then left to prepare the drinks.

Phil was shaking either out of fear that someone would catch them, anxiety about this kind of place, or both. It was hard to tell. Phil had every right to have those expressions too. If he were caught, it would definitely ruin his good boy image. Maybe even his business of smoothie selling.

Mikal came back with two drinks in tall glasses. Dan thanked him and sipped slowly. Phil, on the other hand, downed it.

"Whew!" Phil exclaimed.

Dan knew better. The plan was to end up telling Phil what he originally intended to tell him, only Dan would have him blackout drunk so that it would all just be a blur.

Phil downed another, and for a first time drinker, he was good. Dan sipped slowly, not even finished with half of his first drink when Phil was starting his third.

"Hey buddy, I think that's enough, okay?" Dan warned. "Remember, I have something to tell you."

Phil was swaying on his stool and smiling without reason.

"Yess.. What were youu going to tella me?" Phil slurred.

"Phil?" Dan said, trying to get Phil to look him in the eye. "Phil! Come on buddy, look at me."

Phil closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again to look at Dan. He wouldn't remember anything.

"Phil, I'm gay. Like I want to fuck you." Dan admitted.

Phil was silent for a second, leaving Dan worried that he hadn't gotten Phil drunk enough. That's when Phil began laughing softly.

"I'm gay too Dan! We're like twins. But yeah you should.." Phil giggled.

"Should what?"

"Do the do with meee." Phil answered.

Dan rolled his eyes and laid down a few bills to pay for the drinks. He wrapped Phil's arm around his shoulders and stood up to leave.

"Where are we going?" Phil asked in a very bubbly tone.

"My house."

"Is... Are we going.. to your house to do it?" He whispered.

Dan snickered.

"No, you're going to bed and I'm sure you're parents wouldn't like to see you like this. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor here."

The walk to Dan's house was so much longer than the walk to the bar. This time, the journey was filled with chatter. Mostly on Phil's part, but chatter nonetheless.

Dan swung open the door to his house and dragged Phil inside. Luckily his parents were working late as usual and wouldn't be home for a bit.

It took everything Dan had in him to lug the drunken mess that used to be Phil, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Getting Phil on the bed wasn't that hard, all that was necessary was a push and Phil was out like a light.

Dan laughed to himself. Phil was a sleepy drunk. Who would've guessed it?

Dan sighed and went to the hallway, pulling a couple pillows and blankets out to form a bed for himself while his was occupied. After he'd finished setting up his sleeping arrangements, Dan sorted out some of the ingredients and supplies to make dinner. Dan had decided on homemade pizza. He'd been planning on making it for a while but never really got around to it.

The pizza ended up being delicious. He'd only just finished when his parents got back from work.

"Hey, you guys don't mind that my friend is staying the night right?" Dan asked quickly, making his question sound like a blur.

"It's not a girl is it?" Dan's father asked.

Dan laughed.

"No, don't worry. It's Phil Lester, the smoothie inventor kid." Dan reassured.

"On a Thursday Dan? Really?" His mother scolded.

Dan nodded.

"Fine. Just don't stay up too late, you have school in the morning."

**It was 9:25 A.M. **

School had already started, and Dan was at home. Phil had been up since five vomiting up anything and everything in his stomach.

**11:36 A.M.**

Phil had cried about the pain and how the light burned. Dan had given Phil some medicine to help. It seemed Phil was no longer throwing up.

**3:48 P.M. **

The entire day, Dan and Phil spent inside. They both had eaten a couple slices of Dan's leftover homemade pizza, which was even better the second day. Video games were the sole source of entertainment in the household.

**5:03 P.M. **

"Thank you Dan.. By the way, could you refresh me on the secret you were going to tell me yesterday? I.. uh.. got too drunk and missed it." Phil croaked as he was leaving the residency.

"Not a chance Lester." Dan said jokingly.

"Whatever Howell. You know what, I don't think you're really the bad boy you'd like everyone to think you are. I mean I know you said you were just a part of an experiment, but then you said you were the bad boy. I think you're wrong. Would a bad boy go through so much trouble like you have for someone's well being?" With that, Phil shut the door and left.

Dan stood, staring into the blank space, think over what Phil had just said. He soon dismissed it and decided to go change. He'd been told about a party that would be happening at 8.

Before, Dan wouldn't have thought twice about going to a house party. The answer was normally always no. He really didn't like loud noises, or crowds, or crowds with loud noises. Obviously, a party was not a go to thing for him. However, now he had an image to uphold. At least for the month. For the month of November, parties were his thing.

Dan showed up at 9pm, when the party had already begun. He'd only just walked in the door when a light blonde haired girl with a deep tan ran into him, knocking them both over.

"Sorry Dan!" She shrieked.

"Hey, it's fine." He reassured. "What are you running from anyways?"

"My ex, Sam.. He was just not a good person to be around or date. It was just a really toxic relationship.. My friends told me to break up with him and I just did. He says.." She broke out in tears.

"He says what?" Dan urged her to continue.

"He says he'll kill me if I leave him. I just ran and- Oh god." She said in a hushed tone.

Dan looked at where she was staring at with such terror in her eyes.

A man with a black quiff and the ends shaved off was charging at the girl.

"Um.. stay here. I'll handle this." Dan said warily, stepping away from the girl and becoming face to face with the shorter, but clearly much stronger man.

"Out the way." Sam yelled.

Dan didn't move and Sam easily pushed him aside.

Dan proceeded to kick the back of Sam's knees, forcing the man to fall over. This gave Dan the opportunity to take a punch wherever necessary. He chose the face to leave a mark. The entire fight was basically just Dan kicking Sam while he was down. Sam blacked out eventually.

The blonde girl was teary eyed with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you!" She said, sobbing joyously.

Dan patted her back and left the party. Maybe parties weren't his thing after all.

Once Dan got home, he opened his phone to check the time to see he had four unread messages. Three of them were pictures people had taken of the fight. The fourth was from Phil.

**Phil: I liked hanging out with you today and yesterday.. (I think yesterday.. Idk i was drunk) want to get some lunch at CMG's tomorrow?**

Phil wanted to get lunch? Like a date? Like alone together at CMG's? Dan wondered if Phil had actually remembered his confession. Probably not, considering how drunk he'd been. But still. Alone. With Phil.

**Dan: Sure!**

Dan plugged his phone in and went across the room from it like it was infected with some disease. The phone buzzed and Dan scurried to read the message.

**Phil: Cool! It's a date!**

Dan froze and the phone buzzed again.

**Phil: Like I put it in my calendar, we aren't actually having a date.**

He put down the phone and laid down, awaiting a very much needed sleep to claim him and prepare him for what would end up being a big day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the lovely people who stuck with me and continued to encourage me to write this story that practically writes itself. Thank you Graceful Murder X.x, EmiAkari, AreYouHaight and LovesReading and the two other anonymous users I can't name for pulling me alongside this train that I've created. **

* * *

><p>"<em>The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you." <em>

― _Markus Zusak__, __The Book Thief_

"I'm gay."

Familiar words, but not from Phil. He'd thought that Dan had said it while he was drunk. He wasn't sure though. To Phil, that whole experience was very fuzzy.

Once Phil returned from Dan's house, he rushed to his room and opened up his laptop and did some research on how to tell if someone was gay. Phil chose some of the things that he did as well and decided he'd need to make plans with Dan to see if he did any of this.

**Phil: I liked hanging out with you today and yesterday.. (I think yesterday.. Idk i was drunk) want to get some lunch at CMG's tomorrow?**

CMG's was a pretty good place to get pizza. It was also the perfect place where attractive men would be serving. By night, the place doubled as a strip club and what better place to work a second job, than at work!

To Phil's delight, Dan agreed.

The next day, Phil arrived at CMG's way earlier than he needed to be. He'd realized Dan's tendency to be early to their meetings, and planned accordingly.

A male server wearing black dress pants, a white shirt, black tie, and a matching black vest escorted Phil to the table he'd be at. The server was quite hot and perfect for this little test.

Just as anticipated, Dan waltzed in early. Phil watched as Dan scanned the area and located him.

Phil waved him over and Dan took a seat.

"Glad you could make it." Phil said.

They made meaningless small talk for a little bit, but it was just an excuse for Phil to watch Dan's eyes.

Dan awkwardly played with his straw a lot, messed with his silverware, then Phil saw it. Dan always looked around the restaurant but kept ending on one guy. The same guy each time. He'd linger a second, then revert back to the conversation.

Phil got through the meal watching Dan and picking up on slight little things only someone else who was gay would pick up.

However, the body language that Dan was displaying lead to the conclusion that he had a crush on Phil rather than just want some guy at a pizza place/strip club.

Of course, this presumption was based upon information Phil had gotten from the Internet so the likely hood that it was 100% true was not very high.

After their lunch, both Dan and Phil returned to their respective houses. Phil now had Dan's secret. There seemed to be only one way to one up Dan here now that Dan was supposedly a 'bad boy'.

No, that one thing would not be outing Dan. Especially since Phil didn't know for sure and that would simply be a monstrous thing to do.

The only thing that Phil seemed fit for doing would be outing himself.

Paragraph after paragraph. Speech after speech. Nothing seemed like the right way to come out.

Phil crumpled another paper and threw it at the wall just as his father walked in.

"Hey bug, something getting you down?"

Something about the way his father had said that one phrase had made the decision clear enough on what he should do.

"Yeah dad... I'm fine. Can I speak to you and mum in the kitchen? It's important." Phil announced.

Minutes later, the Lester family was sat at the table, eagerly waiting for what Phil had to say. His younger sister was in the living room listening too, trying to be sneaky about it.

"So I've been meaning to tell you thing for a long time and I wish I'd told you earlier but I didn't, and I sorry for that. I'm gay."

Phil exhaled, awaiting his families denial or to convince him that he wasn't. Instead, he opened his eyes to see his father handing his mother money.

"What?! You were betting on my sexuality." Phil exclaimed.

his parents shrugged and went back to their former activities. At least they didn't reject him.

Phil went to bed, planning to tell whoever would listen the next day, that he was gay.

Phil tracked the rumours that followed him all day. It wasn't like he was oblivious to the fact he was the goody goody popular boy, he knew full and well where he stood. As of that moment, he was the topic of conversation, not Dan and his antics or his transformation.

Some rumours Phil had heard from people included:

He'd been screwing guys in the bathrooms, he was so good even straight guys would faint with pleasure, he's what gets straight guys to play for the other team etc;

For the most part, these were only rumours. Phil had screwed someone in a bathroom before, but that was one time.

Even though the rumours had the bare minimum of truth to them, Phil neither confirmed nor denied them, which led others to believe that they were true.

Lunch came and Phil didn't even get the chance to search for a seat when he was suddenly bombarded with people asking questions.

"Would you ever go straight?"

"Will you be in a threesome with my boyfriend and me?"

"What's your secret to pleasing?"

"Is the thing about you and Dan true?"

That last question grabbed his attention.

"What about Dan and me?" Phil asked the crowd.

One girl looked at Phil happily.

"Someone said they saw you and Dan drunk and walking somewhere. Maybe to the bedroom?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Then the next night Dan got in a fight. Some say he was just rescuing that one girl, others say he was sexually confused because he had the time of his life when you sexed him up!"

Phil was taken aback, but he laughed to convince the crowd.

"No, I've never done anything with Dan except that one time he punched me in the face, let alone get drunk and have sex with him.. That's not saying I wouldn't get drunk and have sex with him. He is pretty attractive. Isn't he super straight though?"

The crowd laughed.

At the end of the school day, Phil wrote down a note for Dan on his blue sticky note paper. Note giving at the end of the day was sort of their thing.

**Meet me. Same place same time. We need to talk. -PL**

Phil walked the halls all the same and nudged Dan, discreetly giving away the note.

They arrived at the tree at the same time, which was a first. Usually one was earlier than the other.

Phil didn't even attempt a greeting.

"Are you gay?"

Dan's eyes widened and Phil worried he'd gotten it wrong.

"Shit. Fuck. I thought you were too fucking drunk to remember. Idiot."

"So you are. I didn't remember Dan, I just picked up some subconscious hints. You just confirmed my suspicions.." Phil mumbled.

"Please don't tell Phil! Please. Just for the rest of the month at least!" Dan pleaded.

"Dan it's fine.. Don't worry about it."

The two separated. Dan went home, while Phil still had to tutor students in maths.

Tutoring was fine, but it became rather unpleasant when a group of people, boys in particular, came up to Phil asking, practically begging for sex.

"No." Phil said to the general audience, rather sternly. "I'm already smitten for someone. Dan Howell." He admitted.

Sure, it might not be the whole truth, but while Phil held the knowledge that Dan had a liking for him, it was only natural for him to ask Phil out once Dan had come out. This would just make the transition easier.

"You're in love with Dan Howell?" They all said in confusion.

It was then that Phil realized, this was the rumour that would spread like a wildfire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to AreYouHaight and LovesReading, EmiAkari , Graceful Murder X.x and the 2 guest users that reviewed the last chapter and inspired me to keep going!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The most basic way to get someone's attention is this: Break a pattern." <em>**

**_― Chip Heath, Made to Stick: Why Some Ideas Survive and Others Die_**

"Phil Lester is in love with you!"

Dan had heard quite enough of these words. If only the words Phil, Lester, love, and you, could be banned from being said around him.

"Are you in love with Phil Lester?"

He couldn't go anywhere without someone coming up to him and saying something like that. Of course, Dan couldn't reply to a question like this very simply. He'd have to comment. Dan wasn't that great at lying, and he was quite in love with Phil. The way Phil spoke, the way he moved, how he looked. Everything about him was just perfect.

"Is Phil Lester your boyfriend?"

"No." _If only he was.._

Dan became more and more aggravated as the day progressed. In his last period of the day, he scribbled down a note in his red ink pen.

**Urgent. Big tree asap. -DH**

Dan charged through the hallway, shoving into anyone who wouldn't move before he got to them. He approached Phil without making it look like he was approaching and crashed into him as he would to anyone else at this time, only he dropped the note for Phil, then stomped away.

Dan didn't make any stops before heading to the tree. Dan hid from others by pretending to look for something in his bag, when suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Dan shot up and swung his arm out to punch who ever tapped.

"Whoa.. It's okay Dan! It's me." Phil said backing away.

"That's the point, _Phil." _Dan said with acid on his lips.

"Wha-what do you mean Dan?" Phil stuttered.

Dan stalked closer to Phil.

"You know what I mean you fucking traitor. You lied to me. You said no one would find out."

Dan swung again. Phil quickly caught on to what was happening then dived for Dan's legs. Both fell over, Phil atop of Dan. Phil pinned Dan down so that he couldn't attempt any more hits at him.

"Listen, I didn't tell them you were.. you know, but I did say that I had a crush on you.. I'm sorry I just-"

"I so called it! You two are so gay for each other!" A brunette haired girl said while snapping a picture of them, then running away.

"Shit. That picture looked so wrong.." Dan hissed. "Get off of me."

Phil obliged and climbed off of Dan.

"Dan, you have to hear me out here. I didn't tell anyone about you being-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Come on." Dan said standing up and fast walking away.

Phil quickly followed Dan all the way to the... Bathrooms...? This situation only became more awkward when he pulled Phil into the handicapped stall with him.

"So you didn't tell anyone.. They just made it up? They don't know about me? Do they even know anything about us?" Dan questioned.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. Dan jumped up on the toilet seat.

"What the-"

"Shh.." Dan hushed

Two people were talking to each other only to go silent and 'do their business'. A sink turned on and the door opened again. Dan hopped down from the on, the door opened and shut.

Both, Dan and Phil let out a sigh.

"Jeez.. That was close." Phil said, wiping off his forehead as if there had been sweat there.

Dan nodded and jumped off the toilet seat.

"Sorry about earlier.."

The door opened again.

"Yo! Marco, guess who I just heard in the bathrooms together!"

The door closed.

Dan was shaking and pale as a ghost. Phil put his arm around Dan.

"Hey... You'll be okay.." Phil reassured.

Dan didn't move. His eyes stayed staring at a blank space.

"We've just made it worse."

Phil wasn't at school the next day. Dan was left alone to face what was to come. Getting ready that morning was hell.

He didn't look like the typical bad boy Dan today. His appearance bared more of a resemblance to a drug dealer. He donned a black shirt, which was normal, as were the black skinny jeans. Really, it was just the oversized red sweatshirt that had little skater decals on it.

Maybe it wasn't just the sweatshirt. Dan wore the 'I haven't slept in weeks' look.

First period was like the first day of November when he arrived at school. No one spoke to him at first, but everyone stared. He could hear their terrible attempts at whispering.

He was ruined. His image. His home life. This experiment would end it all. Why did Phil have to be so set on the idea that it was all just a façade? Why couldn't he just accept like everyone else?

All the way up to lunch, Dan tried to keep conversation to an absolute minimum. He texted Zoe. He needed to come clean to at least one person.

**Dan: hey can we talk?**

**Zoe: Library? Nowish**

**Dan: ok see you there nowish**

Dan sulked his way to the library. Zoe was sitting in a purple chair extremly optimistically. Dan sat beside her in a red chair and brushed the hair from covering his eyes. He looked at Zoe and without any notice, began sobbing.

"I'm so-sorry! I can't.. Can't do this anymore." Dan choked out.

"No honey! Don't be sorry! This is perfect!" Zoe said, patting Dan on the back to calm him down in a motherly way.

"No it's- it's not."

"Dan, I want you to stop crying and honestly answer all the questions I'm about to ask you. Can you do that?"

Dan brought both his hands to his face, wiping away the tear streaks that had stained his cheeks.

"Are you gay?" Zoe asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Did you and Phil make out then get caught and go have sex in the bathrooms?"

"What? No! I told Phil I was gay and I thought he was telling people so we were fighting and-" Dan tried to explain.

"No, I don't want to know what you were doing with him. Last two questions. Do you actually like Phil and who else knows about you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I mean.. I guess so. The only people who know for sure are," Dan paused as he thought. "You and Phil. That's it."

"Alright Dan. So you might object to this but I can help you out here, alright? So what you have to do is stop. Stop trying to hide that you're gay, every girl wants a gay best friend. Also, a gay bad boy and a well-known goodie goodie? Dan do you realize the drama?! This is perfect!" Zoe exclaimed.

"What about my bad boy act?" Dan asked.

"One sec, we're trying a new tactic. I brought this to school on day one but I completely forgot!"

Zoe dug through her bag and finally pulled out what initially looked like a cigarette.

"I'm sorry.. I don't smoke." Dan claimed.

Zoe laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not a real cigarette. It's a prop from the theatre department. I've got a whole pack. It has a little glitter sparkly thing inside to look lit and if you blow out or suck in, dust comes in or out! Looks completely real."

She handed Dan the pack along with the single. He thanked her for everything and walked out of the library. Dan had completely missed lunch and the rest of the day was relatively quiet. Perhaps it was his cold shoulder attitude towards anyone and everyone during the first half of the day.

Dan speed walked home and did his homework. He wasn't completely bad and wanted to at least know what was going on when the month was over. The fun thing about this experiment, and one of the main reasons Dan had agreed, He would be excused from all grades in the month of November. By December 1st, he had to have his act together.

Dan wiped off his eyeliner and put on one of his normal outfits, black dress pant, a white button up shirt, a black vest over the top, and to bring the outfit all together, a black tie. It looked like he was going to a movie premier all the time, but his parents always said he had to always dress like it was the day he was going to be the day he'd meet his maker because one day it might be.

The mirror on Dan's wall hung crooked, it always had bothered him but he never bothered to fix it. Today was different though. It was a day of acceptance. Dan walked up to the mirror and corrected its position, examining himself in the process.

It was strange after a week and a half of dressing like someone he wasn't, to see how he would've normally dressed. It seemed familiar, yet incredibly alien.

A door opened on the lower floor. Dan's parents were home. He walked out and sat at the dining room table.

"Hello Mother, Father." He greeted politely.

"What do you want? Did you finally realize that your outfit was stupid?" Dan's father said harshly, setting a plastic bag on the counter.

"Actually I'd like to tell you something important before you found out from someone else.."

Dan's parents stopped bringing in the groceries.

"I'm gay."

Dan looked from his mother to his father, squinting and expecting to be told otherwise.

"I wore a matching outfit with your father today! We didn't even plan it." His mother said, no longer paying attention.

"Did you hear me?" Dan asked, a bit concerned that she did but didn't want to believe it.

"Yes, I thought we were just stating obvious things." She replied.

"Wait.. How'd you know?"

"Please Daniel. When you were young you practically worshipped the men on your mum's daytime tv shows." His father laughed.

Confused, but happy, Dan walked to his room.

Thursday, November 10th. One-third of the way through with the experiment. Dan came out officially to the school. Dan texted Phil the okay to tell, as well as Dan himself telling anyone who asked.

"Are you dating Phil?"

"No."

"Do you have a crush on Phil?"

"Good question."

"Are you actually gay?"

"Yes."

The standard questions were asked. Whenever someone would come by, he stuck a prop cigarette in his mouth and puffed out the dust to give the impression that he was tougher than he seemed.

For what was one of the biggest days of his life, nothing besides his coming out happened that was noteworthy. Phil came to school, but their only interaction was a thumbs up resulting in a chorus of squeals.

"Dan! great to see you! You know, I'd love it if you came to my party. It'll be really fun.. You know where I live right? No? Here! Can't wait to see you."

What a one sided conversation that had been. Dan wasn't really sure who that was and frankly, he didn't care.

Apparently, stated party was hosted by some guy named Brian, and _Brian_ had invited everyone who was anyone in the school. With this news out, Dan couldn't not go to the party that was had the upper level people. He could only imagine the gossip that would come out of this party. Zoe had given the okay to be dramatic and attract attention, so that was exactly the goal.

For someone who was supposedly a 'bad boy', Dan had awfully good attendance. He decided it only fit the character to skip class for the remainder of the day then go to the party.

The day was boring. For about three hours, Dan played Mario Kart, but that didn't last the entire day. Daytime tv was odd, so that was how the rest of the free period of the day was spent. Wasted.

Dan didn't change for the party, he looked alright. Messy hair, a black band tee, black skinny jeans.

The place was found pretty easily. All one had to do was follow where the obnoxious pounding noise was coming from. By the time Dan arrived, plenty of people had already gotten wasted and separated into groups. Phil was over by the oversized window talking with his nerd friends. Now that he had permission to stir up problems, what was stopping him?

Dan walked over to Phil and stuck the fake cigarette in Phil's mouth.

"Blow." Dan ordered.

Surprised by Dan's sudden appearance, Phil blew and the dust puffed out, looking exactly like smoke. The others in the group were taken aback. The two girls were blushing, probably because the two were being so.. 'playful'.

"Philip! Don't you know the dangers of smoking?!" One of the guys yelled.

Dan rolled his eyes and placed the fake cigarette into his own mouth. Phil, realizing that it wasn't real and there wasn't actually any drug part to it, decided to back Dan up.

"Smoking is bad, but anyone who wants to is free to do so." He said in a justice suggesting voice.

"Hey everyone! We're playing truth or dare in the living room! Come and join."

Phil wasn't dumb, and quickly realized the change in Dan's attitude towards the whole situation. Both left the 'nerd group', and joined the circle of teenagers playing the game.

The truths were predictable, 'who do you like?' or 'what's your favorite colour?'. The dares were semi-predictable, 'kiss insert name here.' 'do the robot.' or 'go flick someone who isn't playing.'. Overall, the game was pretty stupid and pointless.

"Oooh! Phil! It's your turn." A brunette haired girl said sweetly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... kiss Dan. First to stop loses."

A series of yeahs and giggles filled the room. Without even thinking twice, Dan faced Phil and leaned in. Phil mirrored Dan's motions. Dan put his thumb in between their lips to make it appear they were kissing but really just pressing their lips to Dan's thumb. They moved their heads a bit to make the kiss seem more realistic even though it wasn't at all real.

Equally, they pulled away after what seemed like forever.

"Wow. I-I mean.. you both lose. You stopped at the same time."

"What?! I lost? No. I never lose." Dan argued just to create more drama.

He stood up and pulled Phil with him.

"Come on Phil, let's see who really loses here."

Dragging Phil to the nearest bedroom and locking the door behind them, Dan sat on the bed.

"We're not actually going to do it." Dan alerted Phil.

Dan's behaviour, attitude, change in views, everything in between, all of it was explained to Phil in the time that followed.

"You know Dan, I wasn't lying when I said I liked you.." Phil tried.

Dan's face may have turned red.

"Me neither." Dan admitted.

"Then why didn't you kiss me?" Phil asked.

Dan didn't have an answer. Now the whole 'fake the kiss so it's not awkward' idea sounded a little stupid to him.

Phil stood up and pulled Dan's face to acknowledge his own. Phil leaned in and kissed Dan softly.

Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you so much **__**AreYouHaight and LovesReading**__**, **__**Harry1675**__**, **__**Its-real-to-us**__**, **__**EmiAkari**__**, **__**Graceful Murder X.x**__**, and the guest reader for making me smile with your comments! Sorry I haven't posted in over a week.. I've had writers block :/**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Be bad, but at least don't be a liar, a deceiver!" <em>

― _Leo Tolstoy__, __Anna Karenina_

The weekend came and went. After Phil kissed Dan, Dan flipped a little. Not that he didn't like the kiss, it was just something strange and new that he wasn't ready for yet. They kept no contact that weekend.

Monday morning was hell on earth. Not that it was an extraordinarily awful Monday morning, but it was a Monday morning so what more was there to expect? Dan was tired and just about done with this experiment. He wanted everything to go back to normal. Back to the invisible closeted Dan who didn't have to worry about anything but grades. The Dan who didn't think in a million years he'd go out with Phil. Dan missed that.

It was too late to turn back now.

The rumour was that Phil and him went into the bedroom to have sex but Dan chickened out and left. This would be hard to clear from his reputation but he knew a way to do it.

First period came and people snickered at him. They wouldn't be laughing later. Second period would never come that Monday morning.

In the crowded hallway, Dan found the most attractive nobody he could and grabbed him.

"Dan Howell?" The nobody said sounding rather surprised .

"Shut up." Dan commanded. "We're going to the bathroom. Any objections? You don't need to go to your next class."

"What about Phil?" Whoever it was said.

He was running out of breath at the pace that Dan was walking.

"Sorry, don't know a Phil.. hmm.. Phil Phil Phil... Nope, don't know any Phils. Oh wait, you mean the one who has a crush on me? That Phil? Nah we're not a thing."

Dan pushed open the door to the bathroom.

"Anyone who is currently in here, get out unless you want to be a part of something fun and miss your next class. This offer isn't going for you Raspberry. For you, this is mandatory."

Despite the nickname of 'Raspberry', the random hallway guy was completely fine with the whole thing.

2 people left the bathroom but 2 stayed.

"Oh.. So you two are the dirty ones? Who are you shortie?" Dan said grossly to the shortest in the pack.

"We're straight... We heard how you are good though and can make even straight guys.. You know? Please don't tell anyone, we have girlfriends." The short one answered for the both of them.

"Whatever. Raspberry!"

The one with the flushed red face (Hence the name Raspberry) shook, startled by the loud voice.

"Yessir!"

"Push shortie against the wall. He's about your size. I'll get chapstick here."

Dan demonstrated with the guy he'd given the name of Chapstick for Raspberry. Raspberry copied and Shortie huffed when he hit the wall.

"Nice. So Raspberry, do you consent?"

He nodded rapidly.

Dan smiled, he had power, he was in control.

Unspeakable things happened in that bathroom. It became somewhat of a game, who would go out next.

Shortie was the first out. Raspberry had done well under Dan's instructions and was told to help with Chapstick. Shortie, who had passed out on the bathroom floor, was dragged over to the door to block anyone coming in.

Obviously, with both Dan and Raspberry, Chapstick was out next.

Last but not least was Raspberry.

The bell that ended second period sounded and Dan was feeling rather proud of himself. Walking out of the bathroom felt like he'd just killed three guys and was leaving them to die. Even though that was clearly not what had happened, it was fun to imagine.

By lunch, word had gotten out about what had happened. No names had been spread except for Dan's. Rumours from the beginning of the experiment had been confirmed.

Yes, Dan could make even straight guys faint.

He saw Chapstick and Shortie sitting next to each other at lunch. Girls and jockey guys surrounded them. Dan considered going over and saying hi but decided against it. He hadn't seen Raspberry since. It was obvious that Raspberry had been the one who spilled about the 'incident'. If he'd known the names of the two other guys, he'd probably had spilled that as well.

At the end of the day, Phil was the one to walk past and hand the note. Dan didn't open it, as he knew what it would say. He gathered his things and walked briskly to the tree. Phil wasn't there until a few minutes later.

"Listen, Phil.. I'm guessing this is about the 'Second Period Scandal' so I just-"

"It's not. I don't care what you do with three guys in a bathroom, trust me, people have already told me all the details and asked what I thought about it. I don't care Dan, I just need your help. My 'friends' from the party Friday told my parents and they found out that I was drinking, smoking, kissing, and sexing with you. Because of you actually. They aren't too happy." Phil explained.

Dan nodded slowly.

"So.. I mean.. I don't know what to do. Do you want to.. not see me anymore? I mean we can't really break up as technically we aren't together. Honestly I see a few options."

"Okay, what options." Phil asked hopefully.

"You can:

Go bad boy with me, but you aren't guaranteed a blank slate at the end of the month.

Ignore your parents.

Wait until the end of the month for this to be over.

Tell your parents that it's an experiment.

I'd prefer you not picking that last one."

Phil looked at Dan.

"Dan we have to tell them. I don't want to wait or ruin my image and my relationship with my parents."

Dan sighed.

"Phil, this could ruin everything."

He shrugged.

Dan walked home thinking deeply. How would he act if word got out? He texted Zoe, hoping for the best.

Dan was expecting the next morning would be filled with pointing and people calling him a liar.

A girl in his first period came up to him at his desk.

"Were you really that good?"

"What?" Dan asked.

"You made Phil break up with his girlfriend because you made him think he was gay! I totally get it now! You felt bad on Friday and let him be while he sorted things out! Oh my god! A bad boy with a soft side! It's so cute!"

Dan was starting to understand. Phil hadn't told his parents after all. He was trying to make things normal for him again.

"Yeah Suzy, I am that good. Didn't you hear about the 3 straight boys in the bathroom?"

"My name's not Suzy.. But I thought one of them was gay.."

"I guess he is now, the other two wanted me so bad too. The only difference was they didn't want anyone to know. I'll give you a hint Suzy, Shortie and Chapstick were the nicknames of the jockeys. If you want to figure out who they were, maybe just say that around some people and see who looks?" Dan suggested.

He had kept his promise, but this was only to further the bad boy image.

"Oh and Suzy, if you see Phil tell him I'm out of paper."

The girl looked slightly confused, but nodded anyways. Phil would get the message. She left, but Dan didn't get a chance to resume his mindless sitting at his desk. Someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the hallway.

"Phil?" Dan asked.

"No, just us.." Said a voice that was clearly not Phil.

It was Chapstick, Shortie, and some others. Shortie stepped up.

So we have some buddies now Dan. You were perfect and.. I just can't get it out of my head. It was so much better than with a girl.. It wasn't even you with me, you were just telling the guy what to do. Ralphie- I mean uh, Chapstick said it was even better. Please Dan, just once more, not all at once, maybe after school?"

Dan pretended to think about this for a second. Was he really that good? He was supposed to be a bad boy not a... a converter. This was fun but not fun enough.

"No." Dan replied nonchalantly.

They grabbed his wrists.

"How about yes?" Chapstick said.

"How about no. Let me go right now." Dan said darkly. He was getting rather irritated now.

"And what if we don't?" Shortie challenged.

"Want to find out Shortie?"

"Bring it Danny."

For someone so short, he really had a lot of nerve.

"Fine. Meet me at the big pine tree outside the school after classes. Bring anyone else and you'll be dead." Dan threatened.

The group released Dan and walked away. Dan pulled out his phone and texted Phil.

**Dan: we have a guest coming to the tree today. we can A.) kill him B.) give him something he'd die for.**

**Phil: What?! No we can't kill him! Why'd you drag me into this? I just cleared my name.**

**Dan: to die for it is. Sorry. Thanks for not telling your parents. **

Dan sauntered to the tree. Phil was sitting by the stump. Dan explained Shortie and Chapstick, the day in the bathroom, the incident that morning. They formulated a quick plan.

Shortie walked up to them. He had to tilt his head to see the pair.

"Phil? I thought you were straight? Are you two still a thing?"

"We aren't a thing, but Phil is an important piece to this."

Dan and Phil grabbed each of Shortie's arms and dragged him to an old shed for the landscaping supplies for the school.

"Dan, do you have the keys?" Phil asked, holding tightly onto Shortie's arm.

Dan held up a ring of keys smirking.

Together, they pushed Shortie into the shed.

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan. Shortie, sitting on a box, looked up in awe as Dan and Phil looked down at him.

"Shortie, I'm going to show you how this works and you're not going to say a thing about this afternoon. You're going to tell your friends to stop bugging me and say that we had a nice talk. Comprende?"

Shortie nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you soo much wonderfulfun, Harry1675, Its-real-to-us, AreYouHaight and LovesReading, and the guest reader for reviewing and commenting on the last chapter! I have strep throat so I decided that it's better to write and be silent than to chill with my family and talk all day. Merry Christmas or whatever else you celebrate!**

"_You realize that our mistrust of the future makes it hard to give up the past." _

― _Chuck Palahniuk__, __Survivor_

* * *

><p>Sometimes it's hard to understand why people do the things they do or act the way they act. How did Dan become involved in all of this 'bad boy business' in the first place? How would Zoe, a popular rich girl, decide to toy with Dan and not someone else? It's not like Dan was the only nobody in the school.<p>

Three days before the experiment

Dan donned a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. It was a fairly typical everyday outfit for him. Dan sat alone at his regular lunch table with his crappy bagged lunch.

A group of cheerleaders walked past, pushing over the stacks of books that Dan had piled up next to him alphabetically.

"What a nerd." One of the girls said snarkily.

All the rest in the group laughed as they walked away. Dan groaned and put his head in his hands. Quickly, the books were restacked and then carefully placed in his bag.

Dan looked over at the table across from his own. Bo Francis, Mark Tick, Susan Fisher, Phil Lester, and Phil's slut girlfriend Jessi Saccarilla, all sat together laughing and eating their lunches like there was nothing wrong with the world. That everything was perfect and starvation, war, and homelessness wasn't an issue.

Dan looked away.

He was only lying to himself. Jessi Saccarilla wasn't a slut, she was actually a wonderful person and Dan used to be very good friends with her. They were all smart enough to know of all those issues in the world. He was just jealous that he couldn't laugh at a stupid inside joke like that.

Suddenly, someone plopped down on the seat next to Dan.

"Hello there buddy! You are literally the loneliest person in the lunch room, quite possibly even the school."

Dan whirled around to come face to face with Zoe Sugg.

"What are you doing here?!" Dan exclaimed, clearly shaken.

"I thought I'd give up some of my popularity and let my reputation sag to help a nobody feel included."

"Really?"

"No not really!" Zoe laughed. "I have this project I have to do and I want you to be my subject! You are the loneliest most unpopular guy in the area, and I'm going to see that people know your name and praise it like a god."

Dan looked at Zoe, still puzzled as to why she'd come to him.

"How?" He asked.

"By making you bad. I've already talked to everyone I needed to, you can do whatever you want and not get punished or have it affect your life academically at all! Then at the end of the month Nove-"

"Wait!" Dan interrupted. "What do you mean by 'making me bad'? Like getting suspended and killing people?"

"No! Oh my god no! Like building up a fierce rep, you know? Besides you can't get detention or suspension unless you ask for it.. As I was saying, at the end of November, we get to have an assembly in our honour explaining that it was all a big hoax and-"

"If I do agree to this idea, and it is a stupid idea, we are not going to hold an assembly and say 'oh golly gee wiliker, tricked you, lets laugh it off.' We are not calling it a hoax! At the least we'll be calling it an experiment."

"So you'll do it?" Zoe said hopefully.

"That's not what I said."

"Fine meet me on Sunday at 10am with your answer. I'll be at the school early anyways and if you agree I can take you shopping for your new wardrobe. My treat!"

Dan stayed silent and finished up eating his sandwich as Zoe started to get up but paused.

"Um yeah, sorry, but one more thing.. What's your name?"

"Dan Howell." He said, mouth stuffed with the remains of his sandwich.

Sunday was Halloween. It made sense why Zoe wanted to meet on the 31st. She could then have Dan run the experiment through the entirety of the month November. Too bad that he'd decided not to agree to the experiment.

His grade were important to him and he didn't want to be distracted by loud parties, backstabbing friends, and annoying clingy relationships. No matter what Zoe said about how it would have no effect, Dan was intelligent enough to know that that was a complete lie. Somehow it would change him.

He walked into the school with the confidence to shut down the most popular girl in his school.

Zoe rushed over to Dan the second he entered.

"So?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. It would ruin my reputation. I have a life that I have to manage, a future to think about. I just don't have time for silly games like this." Dan said sternly but quietly.

It was the 'quietly' part that was one of his awful idiosyncrasies he needed to work on getting rid of. It really destroyed his aura that he was trying to give off.

"Please Dan? Just for my social experiment. You don't have to keep it up for more than a month." Zoe pleaded.

"Zoe.. You know I'm not cut out for this. I'm tall, nerdy, whatever else, but I'm not a bad boy. No one would fall for it." Dan objected.

What was the point in arguing. Sure he was booksmart but that meant nothing in the real world. Maybe this was the right thing to do after all. It would give him real life experiences he could share when he was old and senile.

"Then no one falls for it. Doesn't matter! I just need an A. No one would believe me if I did it. They know I'm doing an experiment, they just don't know what."

It was for a good cause too. Helping a possible friend. It was for a grade and he might get extra credit as well. This seemingly stupid idea was sounding less and less stupid as time went on. It couldn't be that bad right? What are the chances of this thing even working anyways?

"Fine. So just what do I have to do to _fake _being a 'bad boy'?" Dan caved.

November 14th (AKA where we left off)

Dan stood with Phil's arm wrapped around his waist, staring at a sex driven bully with the nickname of Shortie.

"So are you guys going to like make out and let me watch or what?" Shortie asked, growing rather impatient.

"No, nothing like that.."

Dan helped Shortie out of his shirt while Phil simultaneously took off Shortie's pants.

"Oh I see!" Shortie growled pervertedly.

"I'm sure you do Shortie." Phil laughed.

Together, they removed the remaining articles of clothing from Shortie's body.

"What are you guys going to do to me?"

Dan and Phil looked at each other. Dan nodded, letting Phil say the final words.

"We're going to take your clothes and leave you in a locked shed."

Shortie's eyes grew wide. Dan grabbed Phil's hand as they bolted out, locking the shed. They heard yelling from behind them and that was the sign that their plan had worked.

"I thought you locked it while we were in there so that no one could get in so how'd we get out?" Dan asked.

"There's no lock for the inside! That would be a terrible mistake if someone accidentally locked everyone out of the landscaping shed. There is only a lock to keep people out on the outside." Phil explained.

They snuck the keys back in place and disposed of the clothes by putting them in the lost and found.

Dan and Phil found their way back to the big pine tree and sat beside one another, laughing and pretending to 'still hear the screaming from the tree.' A conversation that may have gotten them arrested if anyone were around to hear it besides them.

Dan wondered about how Shortie's friends would greet him the next day if they would greet him. He wondered of the future of him and Phil. Maybe once the experiment was over they could actually be a real couple instead of a not couple who are kinda a couple based upon a past of drunken confessions and rumours.

Dan took a fake cigarette out of the pack that Zoe had given to him.

"Want a smoke?" Dan joked.

Phil took it and blew the dust out.

"It is pretty cool." Phil admitted, handing the fake back to Dan.

In the cool and crisp air, next to Phil, under the abnormally large pine tree. It was the perfect area to think and reflect.

"I think I'm in love with you Phil."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to AreYouHaight and LovesReading****, ****onlyfabulousunicornswearfezes, mentally insane, EmiAkari, Its-real-to-us, and the guest reader for reviewing the previous chapter! It seriously is your messages that keep me motivated in writing this!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Living is Easy with Eyes Closed." <em>

― _John Lennon_

Previously

"_**Want a smoke?" Dan joked.**_

_**Phil took it and blew the dust out.**_

"_**It is pretty cool." Phil admitted, handing the fake back to Dan.**_

_**In the cool and crisp air, next to Phil, under the abnormally large pine tree. It was the perfect area to think and reflect.**_

"_**I think I'm in love with you Phil."**_

Currently

"Dan... I.. I have to go.." Phil exclaimed, gathering his school bag and rushing off.

Dan was at a loss for words. He didn't get up to go get Phil and sort out the situation. He didn't even yell for Phil to wait like people do in crappy rom coms.

Sitting alone with the shade of the big tree over his head. Left to do nothing but replay what had happened over and over in his mind. It was not a mistake, but if Dan could have a second chance, he'd keep his mouth shut.

Hours that seemed like minutes passed. The sun disappeared into the horizon and left darkness in its wake. Dan snapped out of his trance, still filled with regret.

Stumbling down the road, ignorant to where his feet were taking him.

Eventually, Dan arrived at Teddy's. Memories of when he first told Phil that he was gay flooded back into his mind. The silent mile walk there. The giggly drunken walk back to Dan's house. It was possibly Dan's favorite memory of Phil.

He pushed the door open and plopped down at a stool by the bar. Mikal, the bartender, greeted Dan warmly and brought him the specialty concoction that wasn't on menus. Dan's older brother always got it; therefore, Dan did too.

"What's the trouble Danny?" Mikal asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing. Don't call me 'Danny', kay?" Dan replied harshly.

By the time it was midnight, the counter was filled with empty glasses. There was no one left in the bar besides Dan and Mikal.

"Sorry bud, it's closing time. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Dan waved him off and left the last of his bar money on the counter.

Dan slept through 1st and 2nd period. Even when he did wake, he was in no hurry to get to school. His head hurt and he felt like he was going to be sick. It was what he'd expected, but still this feeling would never be good.

3rd period had only just begun when Dan joined in. The whole hour was a challenge for Dan to gain his focus back. By lunch he was tripping over his feet less, which was considered a win.

Someone tapped on Dan's shoulder which caused him to jump at the sudden contact.

"Sorry.. My guys and I were wondering if you'd like to come _pass it_ with us outside the school." The tapper said."

Dan examined the group. It was the druggies that no one would dare mess with. It wasn't that they were mega fighters or anything, they just looked intimidating. It was clear that when they said 'pass it', drugs would be involved.

At this point, Dan couldn't see why not to participate. It would help his image and once word got out about this, it would show Phil that he was carrying on without him just fine.

"Yeah sure." Dan said nonchalantly.

He followed the group outside the school and back. The events that followed were a blur. There was laughing and smiling. As things began to clear up a little, the group began to talk about more sensible topics than whatever they'd been discussing previously.

"That was some hella stuff you did to that kid!" A guy in a beanie said happily.

"What kid?" Dan asked, perplexed as to what he could be referencing.

"You know, you and Have-It-All took his clothes and left him locked in a shed because he was trying to sex you."

"Have-It-All? Phil? Nah, Phil is too ashamed to even come close to me because of what happened with me making him think he was head over heels in L-O-V-E with me. Shortie must'ah been spreading lies to make him seem like he wasn't taken down by just one person." Dan joked.

"Wow, that's hilarious!" The guy in the beanie exclaimed.

"What a wimp!" Another person in the group chimed in.

The day passed by faster after that. Dan walked home, still trying to take his mind off of Phil. He searched for ways to get over someone via google. Music seemed to be a good option.

Dan spent the next hour downloading music that sounded fitting for his situation.

He wasn't actually dumped, but they were never officially together in the first place. Dan had confessed his love for Phil, only to receive the knowledge that Phil wasn't feeling that same compassion.

The next day at school, exactly what Dan had predicted had happened. Word spread about his 'extracurricular' activities. People stared, not in a way that said 'what a freak', but the kind of stare that gave of the 'wow you're dangerous but I kind of like it' vibe.

Thanks to Dan's trusty earbuds blasting the new music he'd downloaded, he was oblivious to the whispering and gossiping that occurred all around him.

Between 3rd and lunch, Dan decided he need to do something more to distract. Anything to distract. Anything. Distractions were key to forgetting.

Dan charged through the hallways. People moved out of the way so he could walk without interference. He took someone with blond hair and blue eyes from whatever discussion he'd been having with his tiny circle of friends.

"Hey there, I'm Dan. How are you today?"

He didn't hear an answer due to his music that was being played a deafeningly loud volume.

Dan tugged the boy's shirt sleeve indicating for him to follow. He pulled the boy into the bathrooms which were surprisingly empty.

Dan removed one earbud.

"Do you consent?" Dan asked politely.

The boy nodded quickly.

Dan pushed the boy to the wall and stepped over to him. He place one hand on the wall and the other glided through the boy's hair. Dan pressed his lips on the other's and together they moved in a way that felt broken and out of sync. It was wrong.

The boy placed his hands on Dan's back and a shiver went up Dan's spine.

When he kissed Phil, it wasn't like this. It was good. It felt warm and safe. Phil's kiss came with a rush of adrenaline when no danger was present. This felt like a sorry excuse for perfection.

Dan pulled away and tore his earbuds out, silencing the music that had been shielding him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now." He apologized.

The boy looked at Dan like a puppy who'd just realized he was being brought to the vet.

Dan walked out of the bathroom only to end up right next door in the janitor's closet. He took a seat on a bucket and rested his head in his hands. It was this position that he stayed in for the remainder of the lunch break.

There was a blue note attached to Dan's locker at the end of the day. Dan didn't have to read it to know what it said. Phil wanted to meet up at the tree. Dan gathered his belonging and threw the note away.

At home, Dan took a box of matches that his mother used for lighting candles. She rarely lit candles anymore unless it was someone's birthday or Christmas. He locked himself in the bathroom and lit match by match, watching them burn until the fire began to sting his fingers. When that happened, he threw it into the toilet and watched the steam rise up, and repeat.

No matter how many burn marks Dan got, he still felt numb. Everything had the reflection of Phil somewhere.

The doorbell rang.

Dan stood up and exited the bathroom to answer the door. He unlocked and opened up the old wooden door, coming face to face with the one person he'd been avoiding. Phil.

The silence that ensued was long and never ending. Dan was about to shut the door when Phil spoke.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

That one comment was all that it took for Dan to snap.

"To you?! You have got to be fucking with me! I'm not doing _anything_ to you Phil. If anything I should be asking you that. I profess my undying and consistent love for you because I'm not a bloody robot Phil, and you know what happened? You fucking ran off without a word and show up two days later at my door to blame me? You're a fucking idiot."

Phil was wide eyed, only more enraged by Dan's rant.

"Are you serious right now? All the drugs and alcohol? Making out with strangers? That was my fault? Yeah sure. Are those burn marks on your hands?" Phil yelled.

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"How in the hell would you falling in love with me be my fault? I was coming here to apologize for running off and tell you that I felt the same but Dan I just don't think I can commit to this. You've changed. This isn't just an act anymore and I have a future to prepare for. Then there's my parents who are a whole other issue and-"

Phil's speech was interrupted by Dan leaning forwards and kissing him. It was warm and sweet and passionate. It was everything that Dan had missed about Phil.

When he pulled away, the two locked eyes. Phil was dazed by the kiss and no longer could remember what he'd been screaming about.

"What I came here to say was, I love you too Dan." He said quietly.

Dan smiled and rejoined their lips to continue the kiss, and for a moment it seemed like everything would be okay and there was nothing that could separate them for good. However, everyone knows that all good things must come to an end eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for being absent for like a month. I did start writing some really cool one shots though and a collab fic with my friend that is turning out really cool and hilarious. I hope you guys didn't give up on me. Thank you ****AreYouHaight and LovesReading****, ****EmiAkari****, ****Its-real-to-us****, and the guest reader for reviewing chapter 8. I love all of you so much!**

* * *

><p>"<em>There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact." <em>

― _Arthur Conan Doyle__, __The Boscombe Valley Mystery_

November 17th was better than November 16th. Dan felt purpose and less need to prove his 'bad boyness'. However, this didn't leave him off the hook. He still had made out with a stranger in the bathroom, done drugs behind the school, and the entire school was sure that Dan was either amazing or horrific for convincing Phil, who they now all presumed was straight, that he was gay.

Together, Dan and Phil both decided to keep their relationship behind closed doors and not let people know until after the experiment. A simple task when explained verbally but proved to be a challenge as the day passed.

Dan found his mind going back to Phil no matter what he thought about. The very thought of Phil warmed him. Imagining his hand on his, his lips with his, it was all fuzzy and warm.

He ended up not seeing Phil at school that day. It was disappointing but necessary. Dan didn't do anything that was too scandalous. His good mood dropped, however, when he didn't get a note after school.

That was their thing. Everyday Dan got a note and they didn't skip that new routine.

Dan walked home slowly with a foul mood arising. The pushed open the door which made a loud banging noise on the back wall where the door hit.

"Dan? Are you home?" His mother called.

"Yeah, why?" He demanded.

"Can you come into the kitchen please?"

Confused but intrigued, Dan made his way into the kitchen, joining his parents who sat at the table watching him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Daniel, we'd like to talk about your recent behaviour.." Dan's father began.

Dan pulled out a chair to the table and sat down with them. He was prepared to tell his family about the experiment if it came to that.

"Look, I've been dressing differently because-"

"No honey bear, we don't mind your new style, but we got a call from school saying you have picked up smoking and there have been rumours going around that you are doing unmentionable things. Your father and I think you're hanging with the wrong crowd. We just want you to be safe." His mother stated seriously.

Dan wasn't sure how to respond. The cigarettes he could explain but 'unmentionable things' could mean fighting or it could be reference to his grab and go strangers. Neither were a topic that he'd want to talk with his family about.

From where he stood, there was only one out.

"I'm faking it." Dan blurted.

His family gave him blank stares.

"Sorry?" His father said questionably.

"I'm not actually some badass punk kid who suddenly smokes and fights and whatever else you heard. My friend Zoe is doing an experiment and I'm like her guinea pig. Nothing that happens for the whole month of November counts. I'm sorry I kept this from you but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Dan explained.

It felt good to finally get that off his chest.

His parents looked at each other then back at Dan. His mother smiled joyously.

"Oh that's so good to hear Dan! I was worried sick about you!"

Dan laughed and apologized once again, quickly escaping the kitchen and rushing up to his room. He was just happy they didn't ask about anything further.

Dan easily went through the homework and decided to text Phil regarding the absence of his normal after school note.

**Dan: hey were u busy?**

**Phil: No**

**Dan: did you just not want to see me then? whats up?**

**Phil: My ex wants me to stay away from you. **

**Dan: she's still ur ex tho right? y r u taking orders from her?**

**Phil: Idk.. she knows I'm actually gay and I don't want her to ruin what I've rebuilt.**

**Dan: i'm guessing we're out of the honeymoon phase then.**

**Phil: :/**

The next day was boring. Dan had been right, the honeymoon phase where him and Phil were sneaking around and all over each other was over and now he was bored. Nothing was exciting and in order to keep up this bad boy act, the main deal was 'be exciting'. It took some thought, but soon enough, he'd thought of how to spice up his relationship.

Dan stepped through the hallways hunting for his next victim. This time, he chose a girl.

"Hi, my name is Dan Howell." Dan introduced.

"I know." The girl said breathily.

"Do you want to be my 3rd hour?"

The girl nodded vigorously.

Dan pulled her arm and the made their way into an empty classroom. This was not exactly something Dan was ecstatic to do, but it would make people talk. They'd talk of him, they'd question him, but most importantly, they'd confuse Phil.

Dan kissed the girl slowly like he was in love with her, when in reality, he didn't even know her name. She looked like a girl who had a name that started with an S. Maybe a Sally or Sabrina.

She began to unbutton Dan's shirt while he continued the kiss, making it last. It wasn't very satisfying and felt wrong, but looking at the big picture this was necessary.

Dan slid his shirt off his arms and began to take off her shirt, slowly and carefully, almost like he thought she might run away. She cupped his face and kissed passionately.

That's when the door opened. Dan jumped back as did the girl. Whoever had opened the door decided to come in.

"Phil?" Both Dan and the girl exclaimed in unison.

"Uh, hi. I saw you guys come in here. Sorry Sarah, can I speak with Dan for a minute." Phil requested.

Sarah. So her name _did _start with an S.

Sarah grabbed her shirt and hurriedly redressed and sprinted out in record time.

"Phil, you're not really helping our case. I'm creating drama, and didn't you say you wanted out at least until the experiment was done?" Dan whined.

Phil rolled his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing then? Acting straight for drama.. well yeah, you're right, that would stir up some conversation, but Dan, you aren't helping our case either. If people doubt your sexuality they'll doubt mine too."

"But you are lying.." Dan argued.

Phil groaned and stomped over to Dan, pulling their faces together and locking lips. Dan kissed back with passion, this time, not having to form fake feelings of attraction. Phil ran his hands down Dan's back and Dan mimicked the action.

"Sorry to intrude I just forgot-" Sarah examined the situation and promptly left when she realized what was going on.

"Now that's one way to start up drama." Dan said jokingly.

Phil let go of Dan and backed away.

"Shit." He said under his breath. "Shit, shit, shit."

"What's wrong." Dan asked.

Phil looked back up at Dan.

"I was trying to prove I was straight to Jessi Saccarilla, my ex girlfriend. We were going to get together again and I'd just use her as a cover for the rest of the month. She had this insane theory that you only liked me because she got popular after she broke ties with you and this was your way of getting back at her." Phil explained.

"What was my way of getting back at her?"

"Well she said that tricking me into thinking I was gay would pull me away from her and I'd hate her so everyone who liked me or you would hate her and so on. She thought it was all a huge plot against her but now Sarah's going to tell the whole school. Our cover's been blown Dan."

"So?" Dan questioned, not seeing how this would be so terrible.

"Dan, you don't get it. My family is planning on moving me to another house. By being in this public school my parents think I'm being poorly influenced. That includes you especially. It's bad for business to have a poor leader. That's why I wanted to wait Dan." Phil concluded.

That's when everything made sense. All of the puzzle pieces finally clicked together, and Dan only had one thing to say.

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_**So this is it. This is the end. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this. It's been a lot of fun and I loved the journey. Thank you so much for reading this and forcing me to go on!**

"_I guess the whole world is made up of things coming together and things falling apart," _

― _Emily Wing Smith__, __Back When You Were Easier to Love_

One week and a weekend later. November 29th, Monday.

Dan and Phil hadn't spoken in a week and everything was going downhill. At the start, Dan was sure this was a waste of time and now this experiment was everything. Tomorrow it would all be gone. Dan's secret had been saved and now it was almost time for the big reveal. Phil's secret had been exposed and now no one knew what to think.

Phil had almost dropped off the radar for that week and a weekend. Phil hung low, while Dan on the other hand, soar higher than before. Maybe it was his anger and frustration of not being able to meet with Phil, maybe it was just really good acting. Dan was a jerk.

Sex-crazed, druggie, hot, romantic, secretive, dangerous... jerk.

Words that played over and over in Dan's head as he read through the notecards that Zoe had given him to memorize for tomorrow.

Be polite

Show who you really are

Explain the experiment

Give a speech on the findings.

So far Dan had numbers one and two down by default. Number three was easy enough, 'I was pretending to be a so-called bad boy for the last month.'. Number four was where he was stumped.

Dan had written speech after speech but he just couldn't find the right words to explain everything that had happened this month. He knew how it started, he knew how it ended, but what he didn't know is everything in between. There was no way he'd get through every detail and everything he wanted to say in the allotted time.

Suddenly Dan's phone vibrated against the wood of his desk.

**Zoe: hows things goin?**

**Dan: not too fond of the speech tbqh**

**Zoe: thats my grade ur working on**

Dan didn't reply to that last text. He figured he'd just wing it or write it in first period as the assembly wasn't until 2nd.

A spark of inspiration and Dan was woken up from his dead sleep, frantically scribbling down notes and ideas as if his life depended on it.

Morning came too fast. His walk to school went by too fast. Everything was racing by way too fast. Everything was about to end and it was going by too quickly. He thought that things were supposed to slow down before a big event such as this, but to no avail.

Dan picked his head up on the final trip to 1st period as the bad boy version of himself. Catching glimpses of people as they made a quick dart of the eye from their friends to him. Teachers looking over like they admired him for something even though he did absolutely nothing.

It was something good to take in before this facade came to an end. Before they knew he wasn't really what they seemed to think. That in reality, Dan was a nerd, a shy kid who likes wearing ties and doing his homework, a kid who found drama to be annoying, and much rathered to stick to one person than float around with others.

He took his 1st period seat casually, like nothing was about to happen. Just a regular assembly, something to get out of class for.

Fast. Everything was fast. Even 1st period which was usually long, especially because a.) it was morning and b.) it was history class. As if he didn't already know enough about the past.

Instead of going to his usual 2nd class, he went to the auditorium along with the other students. Dan slid back stage and found Zoe rather easily. Even she looked nervous. It wasn't her reputation that was about to fall though, so Dan dismissed it.

Together they made distracting small talk about how it's been fun and a real exciting month.

A loud voice rang over the speakers, commanding silence and introducing Dan and Zoe to the stage, being vague but letting the students know why they were present.

Dan rubbed the sweat from his palms onto his jeans and looked over at Zoe who nodded reassuringly, almost as if to say, 'let's do this.'.

For some reason, these three steps to the stage were the hardest Dan had to take. There was a single microphone on center stage and a plastic chair.

Zoe walked ahead and took the microphone which left Dan with the crappy plastic chair.

"Hello classmates, friends, teachers," She began.

Dan could tell she was nervous from the slight shake in her voice. He scanned the crowd, looking for familiar faces when his eyes locked with Phil's.

Phil stared back blankly.

"For the past month, I've been using Daniel Howell as a human guinea pig for a social experiment. I feel like it would be more genuine if I let him explain for himself."

Dan stood up and switched places with Zoe.

"Thanks.. On the last few days before November Zoe approached me asking if I wanted to be a part of her experiment. Now most would refuse and believe me, I refused, but after some persistence, I gave in because I was weak."

The crowd laughed.

"It started off to be a fun little experiment but then Phil Lester, began to question me. Eventually he found out the truth, that I was not really what I claimed to be. I'm guessing that would have been cooler if I'd said I was a psychic."

Dan's eyes landed on Phil while the crowd laughed some more. Phil was stone faced.

"I needed some dirt on him so I found out the truth about why his girlfriend broke up with him. He was gay before I came in the picture. Somewhere along the lines, things got a little out of hand. Lies and rumours spread like wildfires in our school. Things went too far. So I guess that after coming clean and getting this all off my chest, I realize that all anyone cares about in this school is popularity and who has the most dirt on who. If you're good you're popular because the slightest thing can off you. If you're bad you're popular because nothing can off you."

Dan paused dramatically. The silence that blanketed the crowd of students was eerie, but filled with his own words in a powerful way.

"Over this month, I've learned that we are, every single last one of us, including me, are nothing if not hungry. Hungry for the truth, the lies, the romance, whatever it may be. Without it, you are nothing here. I'm no bad boy, I do my homework, dress neatly, the basics. I was nothing and now you all know my name. Thank you for being there for my journey but if this is what it takes to be popular, I'm done."

Silence. Dan made his way off the stage, feeling the heat of every eye on him. The a clap. Dan looked over his shoulder to see Phil, standing up. A clap followed by more. More clapping that led to cheering, screaming. Zoe ran off the stage to join up with Dan; a huge smile was plastered onto her face.

"Thank you Dan!" She said with the utmost sincerity.

Dan felt a pat on the back and went to greet the giver. Phil stood there happily.

"That was brilliant Dan."

Dan didn't know what to say, so he simply continued to smile.

Phil pulled Dan in for a kiss but was stopped by Zoe who suggested they wait until after school.

It was all over. The experiment, the lies, the secrets. Over.

Now that it was, Dan was able to accept that. He did so happily, hand locked in with Phil's as they openly walked down the halls together ever after.

The End.


End file.
